Homecoming
by Devi Sastry
Summary: SPOILERS FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS Okay now, that we've established that, I saw a lot of people on tumblr complaining about how Percy didn't reunite with Sally and one of my friends had her heart set on reading that. So, I decided to write it for her and well, this is the result. Hope you enjoy! PS: The story is also on wattpad.


Sally stroked the yellowing page of the photo album fondly, remembering as she sat in the armchair. A green-eyed baby boy with white foam bubbles streaking his jet-black hair stared back at her through the paper, his face full of wonder. The picture made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

It made her remember how that very baby was out there somewhere in the world, as lost as it looked in this photo. At least, she hoped so. The other possibility of where he might be was too painful to think of.

She recounted her journey with Percy in her mind, staring at the black leather-bound book all the while. Two calloused hands gripped Sally's shoulders lightly, reassuringly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey," Paul said, his arm sliding around Sally's front, his chin resting atop her head. She reached up to hold his hand, to find some support.

"Sally," Paul said, "Don't you worry about Percy. The kid went to the Underworld and back when he was twelve, as did you. With such a tough cookie as his mom, he's sure to find his way back."

Sally sniffed back tears. Thoughts of her capture by the Lord of the Underworld did not bring her comfort.

"Plus, you know, he's got a godly parent. That guy will probably pierce his trident through any monster within a hundred-foot radius of Percy."

Sally smiled through her tears.

"I need him to come back, Paul. I have to _see _him. Oh god, I just hope-" She let out a sob. She just couldn't think that way. Harboring thoughts about Percy's possible plight hurt too much.

Paul came around to face her. He crouched in front of the armchair till their eyes were at the same level. He brushed away her tears.

"He'd probably make an incredibly immature joke right about now."

Through all the sadness and melancholy of Percy's absence, Sally found her laugh. She let it out and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Paul's, grateful for the light of humor he shone through the darkness of loss.

Percy stood in front of the door, staring at it as if he could stare through it. He could imagine Sally sitting in the armchair, Paul next to her, sharing each other's company in silence.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about the pain he'd caused Sally. After Percy's disappearance, Annabeth had been Sally's source of reassurance more than anyone else. Due to the prophecy and the Argo II's voyage, she'd been ripped out of her life as well. Percy hoped that Paul was as comforting to Sally as Annabeth had been.

A hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Open the door, Percy," Annabeth urged him.

"What… what would I even say, Annabeth? 'Hey mom! Sorry for that incredibly dangerous vacation Aunt Hera made me take. But what's for dinner?'"

She smiled.

"Don't think," she said, "just speak."

Percy breathed deeply. He placed his hand on the doorknob. And turned.

The door swung open to reveal the backs of Sally's and Paul's heads, bent as they flipped through a book on the couch. Percy moved closer and realized that it was an album of baby pictures. _His _baby pictures.

"Jeez, mom," Percy said, "Even when I'm not here you're embarrassing me."

Sally looked up slowly, too shocked to believe is was true.

"PERCY!" Paul shouted in surprise. And before he knew it, Percy was being bear-hugged to death by his parents. He could hear Annabeth giggling in the background. He felts tears fall on his shoulders, but he knew they were shed in the event of his return.

Paul left the embrace and Percy's chest loosened greatly. Sally held on many moments longer for fear that if she let Percy go for even a second, he would disappear forever.

"Sally," Paul said, "let him breathe."

She released him.

"Thanks, Paul," Percy said, smiling.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I believe you've faced gods and monsters, but nothing quite as fatal as the embrace of a longing mother."

Sally punched Paul playfully in the arm. Then, she turned back to Percy as Paul and Annabeth fell into conversation.

"Percy," she breathed, still in disbelief, reaching up to touch his face.

"I'm sorry, mom," he said, the humor draining from his eyes.

"Percy," Sally repeated, "How could you possible think that any of this is your fault?"

Percy looked away. It _was _his fault, wasn't it? Maybe not Gaia awakening but for not even contacting Sally through it all… right?

"I should have called- I… I was so scared, mom. I lost my memories. I had no idea who I was and-" Percy grit his teeth. He would not cry. He _hated _crying.

"It's okay, Percy. You're here now."

Sally pulled him into another embrace, and sure enough, this time his tears fell.

Paul sipped his wineglass absently, looking at the scene around him. In honor of Percy's return, Sally had whipped up a fantastically blue dinner accompanied by Paul's finest bottle of Chianti (Coke for the minors).

Percy and Annabeth recounted their journey, making it sound more humorous than it probably was.

"I'm not kidding," Percy said, "When the ship landed in Camp Jupiter, she actually _judo-flipped _me."

"Can you blame me, Sally?" Annabeth asked in her defense.

"Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Sally shrugged.

"And the judo skills, stronger," Paul completed.

"Well, I was just happy Hera hadn't planted fake memories in some Roman girl's head about Percy," Annabeth explained.

"Just couldn't let me go?" Percy said, grinning mischievously.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy winked at her and a smile played across Annabeth's lips. She turned to Sally.

"Did he tell you how when he switched camps the only thing he remembered was my name?"

Percy's smile disappeared. Sally laughed and looked over at Paul.

It was good to see her smile again. When Percy went missing, it was as if the fire inside Sally had reduced to a candle flame. Paul tried everything to rekindle that fire, but he only succeeded in making it glow a little bit brighter. Now that Percy was back, he saw the light in Sally's eyes. The fire was once again burning bright.

"So, Percy," Paul said once they had narrated their tale, "When do you go back to your usual monster butt-kicking life?"

"Not for a while, Mr. Blofis- I mean, Paul."

"Why? Did something happen to camp?" Sally asked, concerned.

"No, camp's fine. We actually wanted to talk to you." Percy looked at Annabeth expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

"We've decided that we want to try to finish high school. Here, in New York."

Sally grinned from ear to ear. Paul hadn't seen that in a while.

"That's great," Paul said, "Where are you planning to go?"

"Well Mr. Blofis-" Annabeth started.

"Please. Call me Paul. Mr. Blofis makes me feel like an old professor."

"Well, you kind of are one," Sally said, making Paul smile. "Sorry. Go on, Annabeth."

"As I was saying, Paul: We were hoping you could help us out with that…"

"You want to go to Goode? Annabeth that's great! Paul they can- I mean, can they go?" Sally looked hopefully at Paul. He feigned giving the matter great thought.

"We promise minimal structural damage to the school," Percy assured him.

"No hellhounds?" Paul asked.

"None," Annabeth confirmed.

"I'll call in some favors," Paul said, smiling. Sally hugged him. Percy and Annabeth beamed at each other.

"And after that," Annabeth pressed on, "We thought of attending college in New Rome."

Sally was dumbfounded.

"Mom?" Percy waved a hand in front of her face.

"COLLEGE? PERCY I'M SO PROUD!" Sally pulled Percy in to kiss him on the cheek, much to his annoyance. He cringed as she pulled away. Paul and Annabeth were in fits of laughter as Percy blushed like a bride.

Sally was almost ecstatic with pride. She threatened to pull out more green-eyed baby photos to which Annabeth nodded so vigorously that her head might've fallen off, whereas Percy responded with a resounding "NO."

Annabeth looked out at the streets of Manhattan. She wondered what everyone was doing back at the camps. Jason and Piper were probably making s'mores at the bonfire, subjected to the Apollo cabin's campfire songs. Nico would be sitting in the shadows secretly enjoying the horrible lyrics. Coach Hedge and Mellie would be playing with Chuck, Clarisse standing guard, ready to stab anyone who came close like the faithful godmother she was.

At Camp Jupiter, Reyna, Frank and Hazel would be enjoying the world's greatest pizza probably having won some war game.

And Leo… she hoped to every god, Greek and Roman that he was out there somewhere, creating some wacky gizmo. She had to hope he was alright. And even if he was gone, she hoped he was having a good time failing to charm another soul in the Underworld.

Her mind wandered back to Athens just before the battle. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Percy and Piper about their families. Looking at Percy, Paul and Sally made her heart ache for her own parents and stepsiblings. She watched as Percy excused himself to meet her outside.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said as he stepped through the door. The moonlight made his eyes shine, and his lopsided grin looked brighter.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling.

"Watcha thinking 'bout?"

"You."

"Seriously?"

"No, Kelp Face. I was just thinking about camp and…"

"And?"

"My family," Annabeth answered, looking at Percy.

"Oh," Percy said, avoiding her eyes.

"I wish I could just… talk to them. Normally. Not like I'm some outcast in their perfect little world."

"Hey," Percy said, "You can talk to your family normally now. Your parents are fine."

"Yeah, but my dad never says 'monster butt-kicking.'"

"Neither does mine… my real one, anyway."

Annabeth laughed. "I guess I just forgot what it was like. I just needed a little reminder," she said, looking back at Sally and Paul inside.

"You know," Percy said, "We could always take a trip down to California."

Annabeth smiled.

"I'm not kidding. We kind of deserve a vacation." Percy looked her in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay."

"Great." Percy smiled, bringing her next to him and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Next stop: San Francisco."

Annabeth's gaze crept higher in the sky till it settled on flashing helicopter lights that she could pretend were stars.

And she wished that for once, Percy and she could have some peace in their lives, without meddling goddesses and prophecies ruining their every date.

For once, her wish came true.


End file.
